


the dagger still at your hip

by sophiecognito



Series: gala and pal's xiv fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Stabbing, Vignette, small origin story for an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: L'Aurel has kept it as a keepsake. No matter the years, no matter the wear, it is hers.Or, the moment that forever changed her life
Series: gala and pal's xiv fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906081
Kudos: 4





	the dagger still at your hip

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFxivWrite 2020!
> 
> Prompt 1: crux

For the woman who would be known as L’aurel, it wasn’t much of a choice to stab the man they called Nunh. She was among the many, neither the oldest or the youngest, easily weaving between the sea of black tipped ears swaying in the dry desert heat. Was it really a surprise, despite the dark dilated pupils telling otherwise, that it would be _her_ to plunge the blade deep between his ribs?

Oh how he thrashed about, tried to claw at her, but she was quick and sure and her aim had struck true. 

“Should I take your title, Nunh hmm?” she asked the corpse, her tail a pendulum counting the seconds past her kill. 

The once Nunh failed to respond.

True to their nature, she brought the dead prey at the feet of their village and left the very same night. In the dead of night, the buzz of insects would cloud their hearing and so she dreaded not an uninvited guest. If the tribe was smart in their grief, they would choose a weak willed Tia. 

A parting gift, for her mother, her aunts, her siblings. 

She inspected the dagger still slick with his blood. He wasn’t a bad man, but a horrible leader, even worse father. The moonlight from the cave’s entrance bleached the ground, every drop stark against it. Her mind should be reeling with the deed, screaming about plans, disguises, a getaway, _anything_ yet it was oddly empty. Serene. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, a new identity. Even in the calm sea of her thoughts, it brought a smile to her face. 

The girl slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading about an OC very connected to my wol in the future of this fic!


End file.
